Reaper Golden Freddy
Reaper Golden Freddy is an antagonist in Final Nights 3 and Final Nights 4. He is a Reaper version of Golden Freddy. Appearance Final Nights 3 Similar to his Five Nights at Freddy's 2 appearance, although much more withered. Though he is missing his right ear and not his left. He has a nightmarish appearance, missing bits of his suit with some of his endoskeleton waist exposed and covered in rips, holes, and a couple of loose wires. His lower jaw appears larger and his mouth is filled with sharp teeth. He also appears to lack eyes. Final Nights 4 In Final Nights 4, his appearance is more disfigured and appears to be melting, as hinted by goo drooping from his jaw. Closer inspection also reveals blood on his lower jaw, referencing how Fredbear was the culprit of the Bite of '83. Behavior Final Nights 3: Nightmares Awaken Reaper Golden Freddy will enter from the left hall and laugh. When the player hears this they should flash the window above the chair in the room. If they do not see Reaper Golden Freddy, then they must not check on him as he is tricking the player into doing so, which will result in a game over. However, if he is in the window, players must flash him in the hallway. If the player fails to do this, he will break the window and enter the room. Like Reaper Puppet he will jumpscare the player on the bed. He will play a low-pitched version of Freddy's jingle for a short while until he kills the player. Final Nights 4: Fates Entwined Reaper Golden Freddy appears in Investigation 4. He, along with Reaper Puppet, Reaper Spring Bonnie, Reaper BB, and Reaper Mangle will try to attack Max Donovan in the Hospital Bedroom. Golden Freddy's attack is preceded by Fredbear plushies, which the player must remove by shining their flashlight. Failure to do so will result in Golden Freddy appearing and jumpscaring the player. Museum Description Final Nights 3 "One of the first models of Freddy himself. Reaper Golden Freddy likes to inspect his victims first. Has something in his teeth all the time." Final Nights 4 "The dark hole in the wall, a thing that shouldn't be there. It was the perfect hiding spot. While he might not be Fredbear, His plushies watch for him." Trivia *When on the bed, Reaper Golden Freddy's pose is the exact same as it was in Five Nights at Freddy's 1 and 2. **The player can also faintly hear the Toreador March, Freddy's jingle from Five Nights at Freddy's 1 right before Golden Freddy kills them. *Golden Freddy's jumpscare sound is a lower pitched version of the FNaF 4 jumpscare sound. This is similar to how his jumpscare sound from FNaF 1 was a lower pitched version of the normal jumpscare sound. **Compared to the other Reaper Animatronics, Reaper Golden Freddy's jumpscare sound is even a lower pitched. *When he attacks the player in the hallway, he seems to pull the player towards him before killing them. *In his museum model, Golden Freddy has a mic stuck between his teeth on the lower jaw, although, in the main game, the mic is missing. *He, along with Reaper Spring Bonnie are the only Reapers to not be based on an animatronic from Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Instead, his original counterpart, Golden Freddy, debuted in the original Five Nights at Freddy's. *In Final Nights 4, his Mechanic is similar to Nightmare Freddy in Five Nights at Freddy's 4. Gallery Reaper GOlden Freddy Extras.png|Reaper Golden Freddy in the museum. Reaper GF And Reaper Mangle Concept Art.png|Reaper Golden Freddy And Reaper Mangle Concept Art. Reaper Golden Freddy Concept Art.png|Reaper Golden Freddy's Concept Art. Maxresdefault.jpg|Reaper Golden Freddy with Reaper Mangle. REAPER GOLDEN FREDDY SCARE! Final Nights 3 *Night 4*|A video where someone gets jumpscared by Reaper Golden Freddy. ReaperGFreddy.png Screenshot_2019-05-05-15-21-52.png|Reaper Golden Freddy next to the player on the bed. Category:Animatronics Category:Reapers Category:Male Category:Bear Category:Final Night 3 characters